Sep 8 2015 - v5.4.4
Updates * The Social Window (O) should now correctly display friends and members of the current party. * The Social Window should now allow to invite friends to party in addition to the more conventional methods also available in the game. * Key bindings have been added to the game allowing players to remap most of the game’s controls. * here are some smaller display/UI related issues, but those will be resolved in the next patch. * Fixed an issue in the quest window where reward tool tips have not been refreshed properly. * Fixed an issue in the quest window where rewards could be stuck to the mouse cursor after selecting a reward. * Fixed a spawn position issue for the NPC related to the quest “Welcome to the bazaar” (M_B_13) on Mars. * Various terrain related issues on Area_P have been fixed. This is the 2nd phase of fixing bugs in that zone to improve server performance and stability. * Un-equipping items now correctly checks available inventory space. * Fixed an interaction issue with sunflowers in the quest “Code over code” (8_CT_19) in Clock Tower. * The ghost in Wynd’s Idyll for quest “I ghost” (8SQ_WI_4) can now be killed allowing to complete the quest correctly. * An impossible solution for the quest “Possible solution” (BW_R2_2) in Bug World has been found and the quest should no longer occasionally fail to be solved. * A floating NPC in Monk’s Gate market square has been fixed. * Villagers in 8 Squared Dumps should no longer be armed to the teeth. * Added a protection for the in-game cut-scenes in Newbie 5Isle to avoid a potential issue with them not being displayed correctly from the beginning. * Fixed an issue where items could not be obtained during a quest when the player’s inventory was full, but the game proceeded as if the player got the item. Players will now need to make room in their inventory before completing a quest. * The quest “The ambassadors” (5Isle_New_6) has been reworked so that now each player has their own villagers to fix multiple potential issues when many players try to do this quest simultaneously. * Newbie 5Isle: the script for escorting the Wooden Elemental has been improved. * Limbo: the guards for the quest “Core of the cores” (LM_L_7A) are no longer instanced and instead spawn correctly after each other. That should unclutter the guards and solve multiple potential issues on occasion preventing the player from completing the quest. * Players are now able to assign their own keybindings in the settings menu. The UI checks for already mapped keys and highlights them to easily reassign keys. * Various old error logs have been removed for the Bad Sector which by themselves seem to have caused some stability issues. * Fixed a visual and performance issue caused by water particles. * Fixed the main dome post process on Bug World. * Improved on various portal link issues early in the game, among others Lambda Mall, Bad Sector and various key character’s apartments. * Monk’s Gate Cemetery in 8 Squared has several terrain and collision issues fixed. Additionally some texture improvements have been made. * Multiple path issues fixed in early 8 Squared areas. * Multiple collision issues fixed in early 8 Squared areas. * Fixed an issue in the tutorial that made some assets appear blurry. * Fixed an issue with the quest “Run for it” (BS1N-7) that under certain circumstances could force players to abandon and repeat the quest. * Redesigned the NPC fight during the jail break-out in Bad Sector. * Fixed various small issues in the tutorial. * Remapped and renamed all zones and areas in Mars, Limbo, Fire Isle, Newbie 8SQ, Newbie 5Isle, - Battleground Koth, Lambda Mall and 8 Squared. This is necessary for the map fix we’ll be working on soon. * Fixed an issue with the portal code leading to Lambda Mall that might prevent players from using it on occasion or activating it when approached from an odd angle. * Fixed a trigger script issue in Newbie 5Isle. * Added a safe guard to make sure the quest giver respawn quickly when the player fails quests in and around the jail area. This will reduce the unnecessary downtime when a players need to abandon a quest and re-take it. * Warrior gear itemization has been improved on items up to level 50. * Energy status of heavy and special attacks is now being correctly shown on the Q and E keys in the quickbar UI element. * All attacks now correctly break target lock. * Fixed a stuck room issue in Bad Sector. The room cannot be entered anymore and thus players will not get stuck there. The respawn point has also been moved to avoid players accidentally respawning there. * Fixed an issue with the player receiving too many wall customizations for his/her U|Space in the quest “A new home” (LM_LM1_7). * Few shaders in Valley of Ardor had their faction assignment changed for the quest “Doing the impossible” (8SQ_VoA_11). * Fixed an interaction issue in quest 8_OH_05 in Oyster House. Known Issues * Combat: Game balancing might be a bit too easy. Is under consideration to be improved by a server-side tweak before EA launch or shortly after. We might really want some community feedback on that one. * Combat: Sometimes the players can't respawn after dying. Relogging fixes the issue. * Combat: Due to latency issues sometimes melee mobs attack from range * Combat: When target locking and using abilities some of the animations don't finish playing or are being cut short by the following animation. * Cinematics: sometimes the crosshair appears in cinematics :( * Portals: Portals to locations outside of the questing areas sometimes result in a red screen flash. After the red screen players need to relog in order to use portals again. * Newbie 5Isle: The path textures in the Lotus Landing are missing their texture on some configurations. We are still investigating this issue as it seems to be a combination of graphics settings, available VRAM and driver version. * Maps: Several zones are missing mini/maxi maps or have outdated ones. * Limbo: "Falling Shadows" - Sweetie Cheng and the rest are just running around most the time rather than helping in the fight. * 5Isle: "Fight the hill" - Sweetie Cheng and the rest are just running around most the time. * 5Isle: "Water Dragon" - The demons occasionally are not attacking the Water Master. * 8Squared “Back to the well”: The return beacon is a bit off. * 8Squared “The Oyster House”: The beacon is pointing to the wrong area. * 8Squared “Xiuhcoatl's approval”: The fixed pylons don't start for a larger amount of time after defending them * 8Squared “Code under code”: We search for the 1st, 3rd and 2nd object (in that order). * 8Squared Past - From "Faith walks" to "Onwards!" - The white bishop can appear in two places at the same time. * General: All spawned enemies during quests will not attack the player at the start * General: Some objects in the word are missing the interaction "hand" icon even though the player can normally interact with them. Category:Update